Fall to Black
by Dr. Kairo
Summary: Mid 1400's. The Black Death is ravaging the towns. Amongst all the horror, love is blossoming. But, how do you fall in love, when you both know you're going to die?
1. A Doctors Journal pt 1

_**Title:** Fall To Black_

_**Category:** Kingdom Hearts, AU, Historical, Romance/Tragedy/Angst_

_**Rating:** M_

_**Pairing(s):** Vexen x Marluxia_

_**Summary:** Mid 1400's. The Black Death is ravaging the towns. Amongst all the horror, love is blossoming. But, how do you fall in love, when you both know you're going to die?_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this story, I wish I did, but sadly, I don't._

_**Author's Notes:** I've tried to make this as Historically accurate as possible and tried to keep the characters as IC as possible, though there will probably be a lot of OCC moments. Rated M for language and graphic content. (nothing sexual, it would have made a mess of the plot)_

----x----

**x. Chapter 1 .x**

_Vexen's POV_  
A Doctors Journal pt. 1

_Journal Entry #34_

_1465, November 2nd_

_It is with a high degree of sorrow that I report 8 more deaths in this week. This Black Death has spread further and faster then I could ever have expected or imagined and, the rat infestations are making things worse. They feast on the bodies of the poor that lay on the sides of the roads, lain there by families who could not afford to send for that dreaded horse and carriage to carry the bodies away. As a doctor, I feel helpless in this current situation, as I have yet been able to find a cure to help any of these people. They have started calling me and those like me, The Doctors of Death. I suppose it's appropriate, and this damned protective doctors wear does not make the matter better. But hopefully it will protect us until we can find a cure._

_But in other tales, I have been assigned a new patient. A quiet botanist who has lost all in his family. I received the letter a few days ago, after I lost my last patient. Hopefully, I'll be able to heal the ailments that this young man has and, Lord be with me on this, may he not have the ill luck of the horrible fate of this Black Death. I do not want to see anymore bodies being piled onto that damned buggy, and may those be my last words._

_Vexen Evensholde_

_Local Doctor/Scientist_

---x---

_End Chapter Notes:_

_Please forgive me for the extreme shortness in this first chapter. The style of story I am currently authoring is requiring of it. I should have the second (and longer)chapter up soon. Please reveiw._


	2. The Upsides to Being Alone

----x----

**x. Chapter 2 .x**

The Upsides To Being Alone

_Day #1 of his Plague_

It was only a day after Vexen had written down his 34th journal entry did he decide to head out to meet with this botanist who had sent him that white parchment letter a day back. He decided it was best to head out early, to avoid the makeshift hearse that took up nearly all of the roads on it's body gathering rounds. So, on the 3rd of November, the blonde man stirred from his sheets and stepped out of his bed.

Giving a small yawn he walked to his nightstand and took a black silk ribbon from it, using this to tie his long hair into a neat ponytail. Immediately after this, he made his way to his wardrobe and gathered out his daily uniform. Undressing from his wheat-white nightshirt, he slipped into the loose fitting cotton-white top and pants. Following this came a thing black gown that pooled around his feet. Sighing a little, and trying to ward the sleep that pained his body away, he pulled on the heavier, and final layer. A thick rippled black robe of heavy velvet. Pulling a dark purple sash around the waist of the robe and pulling it tight into a neat knot he frowned a little as he drew the final item from the closet. Shaking his head a little he rubbed his eye with the back of his hand and walked calmly into the kitchen, the light of the early morning rays lighting the place up with a golden sheen. He snatched a biscuit out of a wicker basket and wolfed it down, not bothering with a drink as he made his way over to the door of his home. His frown deepening, he pulled on last item. An ivory carved mask that looked like the haunted beak of a raven. Black metal rimmed the eye holes of the mask, holding on thin pieces of white screen silk. The nose of the mask was long and crooked down a bit, making it heavy on the face. Fastening up the leather belts that held the mask in place on his head, he pulled up the hood of the heavy black over robe and pulled the purples velvet tassels on it tight. This was the wear of the doctors. A detestable outfit that made them look like monsters from the very graveyards of Hell. He never looked forward to wakening up in the morning for the fact of knowing that he would have to deal with the plague on the town, but also due to the thought of wearing such an outfit. Shaking his head in distaste, he slipped on his brown leather boots followed by black gloves.

He picked up the black case that held the herbs and supplies he'd need bore stepping out into the crisp morning air that wreaked of dew and death. He locked his door with a sharp click before stepping down the two stone steps and onto the packed dirt road. He wasn't going to bother waiting for the carriages to start their shifts, so he made his way down the rode at a fast pace, his robes billowing out behind him as he went. He ignored the bodies that had been dumped my the poor overnight as he walked, hoping to get to the edge of town soon. It would be a relief to finally escape the scent of death for a while.

After about a half hours worth of walking in the cool morning air, his robes keeping him warm, a small, comfortable looking cottage began to come into view. It was the first house on the outskirts of the town so he knew he was in the right place. Pausing at the front walk of the cottage, he glanced at the sky. It had to be around 8 or 9 in the morning, and he hoped he was not arriving too soon. But after straightening out his robes he made his way to the front of the house and set down his case. Clearing his throat a little and adjusting his mask, he rapped at the small wooden door twice. He was about to take a step back when the door creaked open and standing there was a woman-- no – a man.. He blushed abit under the mask for having assumed gender so quickly, but the delicate features on the boys softly tanned face, his thin olive shaped sapphire-blue eyes and auburn pink hair that framed his face in silky locks made him almost look like a woman.

Vexen opened his mouth to speak but was caught off guard by the warm smile that graced the boys lips.  
"Ahh doctor, I have been expecting you, please, come in, come in." He waved a hand inside and Vexen hurriedly grabbed his case and stepped in.  
"Please, take off your--"  
"I can't, it's customary."  
"Oh, I see." The boys smile seemed to falter as his kindness was shot down but he regained his smile and closed the door behind Vexen.  
"Marluxia." Vexen was once again taken by surprise as he found a hand placed in front of him warmly, just inches from the beak of his mask. "Dr. Vexen." He said curtly and shook the smaller hand with his own gloved one. "It is good to finally meet you, I have heard you are the best in your field."  
"Well, I suppose so."  
Vexen's eyes wandered around the simply one room cottage. A single, well made bed in one corner, a small stove, for heat and cooking stood next to a small round table and two sets of chairs. The cottage held two simple windows, a front and back door, a small cabinet and a thin worn down rug on which he was standing.  
"Please, have a seat." Heis attention was drawn back to Marluxia who had wandered over to the table and was holding a seat out for him, a warm smile o nhis face. For the 3rd time that day, Vexen was surprised.  
"You know, usually we doctors don't get such a warm welcome into a home." He chuckled a little as he made his way over and took a seat, watching as Marluxia took one on the opposite side of the table. He chuckled. "Well, I have nothing to fear from having a doctor over, so I do not see why I should be unfriendly towards you." Vexen placed his case on the table and smiled beneath his mask. "Ah, so I see. Now, about that checkup."  
"Oh! Yes of course!" Vexen stood and came over to Marluxia who pushed his seat back and looked up at the towering figure. "It's just some weird welts that have been showing up around my thighs a bit... And I feel feverish sometimes too." Right at that instant, Vexen's heart sank. "If you want I could show--"  
"No, there is no need." His statement was met with a look of questioning from the pink haired boy, but soon, as vexen tilted his head down, the mask seeming to frown mournfully at the boy, did he lose his friendly smile, the sickly features that the smile had been covering up showing themselves.  
"I can tell you--"  
"I know."  
"What?" Vexen looked a little confused as he questioned the boy who smiled again, only this time the smile held sadness.  
"I...knew what it was. I know I have the Plague. I..." He blushed a little. "I never needed a doctor to come and tell me..." Now Vexen was really confused.  
"Then, why did you send for me?"  
"I guess I just wanted someone to talk too. I haven't seen anybody for a few months now and, I was feeling sort of lonely."  
"Why didn't you send for family?"  
"I have none."  
"Oh." Vexen sighed beneath his mask and watched the boy, who sat there smiling that sad smile and Vexen's own heart seemed to sink even further.  
"I have your pay here..." Marluxia offered him a small brown pouch filled with the needed pay. But Vexen simply shook his head and pushed his hand away.  
"There is no need."  
"But I--" Vexen smiled and wished the boy could see it.  
"I will find a cure, and you will be the first to receive it, I promise you on that. Then you may get over this curse and live long." Marluxia shook his head sorrowfully, tears welling in his eyes. "There is no need for that Dr..."  
"But of coure there is! If you were to die, just think of those who would miss you." Vexen stepped back as the boy stood and looked at him, that same cursed smile on his face and those beautiful blue eyes welling up with tears, which burned to overflow. "Well doctor, I guess that must be an upside to being alone." He pushed past Vexen and walked to the window and looked out, the tears rolling down his face now, but Vexen could not see them though he stared at Marluxia questioningly.  
"Nobody would miss you." He turned and smiled at Vexen again, and at that moment, as the beautiful boys face was caught in the midmorning sun, his tear sparkling like diamonds on his flushed cheeks that Vexen swore something to himself. He swore he _would_ find a cure. And that he _would_ cure this boy, even if it meant his death.

Vexen also swore a last request, this one more to his heart, that no matter what happened, he would see Marluxia everyday, and make sure he was never lonely again.

--x--

Wow, finnaly got the second chapter up. I hope I did make you al lwait too long, but after my computer crashed and I lost the original chapter, I had to rewrite it :'D  
3rd chapter to be up ASAP. Please R&R.


End file.
